Changes
by Archangel Barton
Summary: On that one certain day he knew he wanted love. And on that one summer night, love came right before his eyes. [SenRu; Multi-Chap; For SenRu Day 2004]
1. Changes, Part One

Title: Changes   
Author: Archangel   
Genre: Sap   
Type: Multi-Chapter Fic (3 Chapters)   
Pairing: SenRu   
Notes: A comeback once and for all! This is specially dedicated to the crazy guys closest to my heart in this ML, Chache-koneko, Aki Midori, Cheeky, Diggler, Feng, Kit-chan, Ren-chan, Eddie-chan, Kim-chan, Anduril- chan. This is in line with Anduril-chan's Summer Fic Challenge but unfortunately I didn't make it in time. But then, here's a summer fic from me! Hope you like it!  
  
Summary: On that one certain day he knew he wanted love. And on that one summer night, he came to get it. (Bad summary...very bad!)  
  
Warning: Kinda long – read at your own risk. And, I expect comments similar to OOC but I hope you guys would look more into the story...hehehe (lame excuse). This is supposed to be a one-shot but eventually, I think ultra long shots can be boring so, I cut it into 3. nervous nervous... just read and review. archangel flies away  
  
**Changes**, Chapter One By Archangel  
  
_Isn't it amazing, how one day I woke up and started to feel as if everything I had was worth nothing...that everything I hoped for in this life is of no sense compared to this aching, lonely feeling inside?  
  
Isn't it miraculous, how on that day that I opened my eyes, I yearned for someone to embrace and for that person to hold me back?  
  
Isn't it wonderful, how on that one special day, I yearned for love?  
  
It's wonderful, isn't it? How one day I woke up needing warmth...but then it's something more than that.  
  
I didn't care if it came from a girl or a guy. I just wanted love...I just wanted...  
  
I looked upon my ceiling, followed the cracks along my coffee-tainted floor, still I felt so plain. Still felt so blank.  
  
Amidst the intricacy of the painting on my wall, there's nothing. I see nothing.  
  
Then I closed my eyes and tried to feel, I know I wanted something. I knew I wanted love.  
_  
Kriiing Kriiing Beeeeep  
  
"Hi, this is Sendoh Akira! I can't answer the phone right now. Just please leave your message and I'll call you as soon as I can."  
  
Beeeep  
  
"Yo, Akira! Come on...you gotta cancel that god-damned practice tomorrow, pack your bag and your silly ass on the station, we'll all go to the beach! What the hell is wrong with you being so uptight lately? Ne, Akira...cancel the practice tom – "  
  
"Stop it, Kosh." Suddenly, I found myself talking with Koshino on the phone. "Practice tomorrow, same time."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Koshino said in an exasperated tone. "First, you're not answering the phone, pretending you're not home. Now you're so edgy none of us can get you. What's wrong? Come on, we're like the only club in school who hasn't gone into a team outing. You know...the beach...the girls. Where's your manhood, man? It's summer!" I can't blame him though, it's summer alright but today is just...  
  
"I don't care about the beach, more so about the girls –" I said. But Koshino Hiroaki was insistent.  
  
Very insistent. "Maybe barbecue then?"  
  
"Hiro..." Too damn insistent. And I could've hanged the phone if not for Koshino saying something that somewhere inside I wished it could've been true.  
  
"Or maybe if I tell you that the-entire-Shohoku-team-meaning-your-one-and- only-Rukawa-Kaede will be on the same resort well maybe you'll cancel that practice and get you silly ass right on the beach, ne?"  
  
"Stop that..." I hear myself say. But deep inside I wished he would be there.  
  
"So what? Practice cancelled?" It would've been enough for me to cancel practice.  
  
Yet I'm still hoping. "Are you sure Rukawa will be there?" Hoping against hope...  
  
"Hey Akira..."  
  
"What? Will he be really there?"  
  
"I just made that up." Damn. "Come on, Rukawa isn't the type to be hanging out on the beach, right?"  
  
Yeah...I should've known better – he's not the type. But I still wish we could hang out together. Hoping maybe that what I told him on the last game about being friends would come true.  
  
Hoping maybe that I could bump into him one time.  
  
Hoping we can talk decently for one moment instead of that trash talk on court.  
  
Hoping maybe I could call him at night...  
  
Hoping maybe I could be given a chance to...  
  
"So, tell me, cancelled or not?" That is so impossible. It's getting out of hand.  
  
"We proceed with the practice. 8 in the morning, be on! We all deserve that break! Look, if I don't go there tomorrow, I'm going nuts. With all the basketball and running and sprinting...give me a break Akira! We all need to have that break. I'll die! Come on, give it to me, Akira." God is good to have made only one Koshino Hiroaki. I don't know how many Koshinos could the world take when things go like this. "Give it to me! Cancel the on, say it...cancel the practice...cancel the –"  
  
"Okay, okay." I said. "You're like the third person who's begging me to cancel that damned practice. Have fun."  
  
"Wait up...so by the way you're talking, you're no coming. You have to go with us, you're not making sense." What's with summer , anyway? I thought.  
  
"I'm not in the mood..."  
  
"Don't be such a tightass, Sendoh Akira. Do you know the consequences of what you're saying not coming with us?" I know...the girls, the chicks, maybe hook up with them... "There will be a lot of girls there wearing bikinis and t-backs and you're saying you're not coming? Sendoh –"  
  
I would have to give up. "Shut up...fine, I'm coming. When's that again?"  
  
"8 in the morning, be prompt." That's supposed to be my line, right?  
  
"Gotcha." I finally said. Then at the background I heard Koshino screamingly announce, "No practice tomorrow, we're on for the beach!"  
  
"Yeah!" By the looks of it, I knew it was the whole team, they lured me into this. And I know I have this big sweat drop hanging on my head...and yeah, I guess we all need a break.  
  
What is life, anyway? All of a sudden, I wake up in my bed thinking about my life and how I felt so empty despite all that glory. Feeling so useless amidst all that I've done with my mere existence?  
  
What is love, anyway? Waking up in the morning wanting to love and be loved. Feeling that I needed love...that it's like the only thing missing in my life.  
  
Nineteen years, I lived my life in the context of the books. I looked carefree but maybe inside I'm not.  
  
I tried to be good and in reality I am but what?  
  
I did good in all things, I'm an ace, yes. I'm at the top, yes. But what?  
  
All is good and I thought I have everything...but what? Is that all there is to that?  
  
Something's not right and something is missing. And maybe, hoping that maybe...  
  
"We're here! Oh, God is sooooo good! Look at the girls!" Finally the time has come. We're at the beach and say what? Pretty girls in swimsuits and t- backs. Koshino was feasting in the sun, having the time of his life. The rest of the guys were melting with Koshino...and me?  
  
"Nice beach." Yeah, nice beach alright.  
  
I don't get myself sometimes. Last week I'm in my usual self, now I'm lurking at the thought that I needed love. And yes, there are plenty of girls today with their flirting eyes and cheeky smiles across their faces, bold enough to ask your name...it's disappointing. Well maybe if someone with foxy eyes and ebony locks, or someone tall with white complexion would just pop out of nowhere and ring the bell, maybe.  
  
"RYONAN?!?!?! SENDOH?!?!?!" My silent reverie was interrupted at the mentioning of my name. Who it was? "Sakuragi-san!? Shohoku!?" Hikoichi said in a shock.  
  
There you go...  
  
And what? Among all the days of summer, all the beach resorts...we meet up here.  
  
And my eyes wandered looking for someone...someone who owned a pair of foxy eyes and silky ebony locks.  
  
Someone tall and with white complexion.  
  
Someone like Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa Kaede. There, at the end of the line.  
  
Did I say love? Did I mention about me needing love?  
  
Right in front of my eyes...I see love.  
  
"Ohayo, Rukawa-kun!"  
  
**End of Chapter One  
**  
A/N: Whatever it is, tell me what you think. - Archangel


	2. Changes, Part Two

Title: Changes, Chapter Two

Author: Archangel

A/N: Again, this is a fic for SenRu Day 2004. To those who reviewed in AKML and here on , for those who declared that Changes is one of their favorite fic, thank you very much!

Genre: Still sappy...

**Changes**, _Chapter Two_

by Archangel  
  
"So you're telling me, it's Rukawa?" Hiro's voice echoed at the corners of our hotel room.  
  
"Definitely." I said. I finally had the courage to tell Hiro what I've been lurking about and by the looks of it, my one and only best friend does not approve about it.  
  
"Are you fully aware of what you're putting yourself into, Sendoh Akira? I'm sure you know he's a man – "  
  
"I know that, alright." I interjected.  
  
"And he's a minor." And I do know that.  
  
"Well that's not much of an issue, Hiro. The thing is, I think I know where Rukawa is in my life. And I think –"  
  
"And you think that you love the guy." Hiro concluded.  
  
"Yes." I finally said with conviction.  
  
The truth of the matter is, I feel that I do love Rukawa Kaede. But where that came from and why I love him...  
  
I honestly don't know.  
  
"No." Hiro said. "If you're looking for love, it's not Rukawa. It's not meant to be."  
  
"Well, how did you know it's not meant to be?" I asked. If I can't produce some answers to myself then maybe Hiro would. But in the way we're talking now, I really feel irritated on the fact Hiro doesn't seem to like Rukawa.  
  
"Well, how did YOU know it's meant to be?" Hiro reciprocated in his equally irritated tone. "Just because you prayed for the coming of your long- awaited love and you're physically attracted to the boy since God knows when and here you are in the same resort and hotel for what seemed to be a product of destiny, or should I call mere coincidence, does not mean he's the one."  
  
"It's not like that, Hiro." I dejectedly reply.  
  
"What is it then? Sendoh, it's not meant to be. Rukawa is a man and you're Sendoh Akira. It just doesn't fit."  
  
Case closed for Hiro and me...it just doesn't fit.  
  
It just doesn't fit? Again, things that people saw about me...I am Sendoh Akira.  
  
Why do I feel as if I was being talked about like some form of non-existent being? It felt like I was only a reputation, not a person. [1]  
  
Once again, I lived in the context of the books...and now I'm a sole reputation, that in the context of the books.  
  
It just doesn't fit, Hiro said. Well, maybe yes, maybe no.  
  
Maybe he's right...  
  
But I really hope that he's wrong.  
  
For what I feel for Rukawa isn't as simple as it seems. And I just don't have any words to define nor explain what I feel because words mean nothing when you love, right?  
  
I took the effort of getting my feet to the ground and walk along the shore. Maybe the summer breeze tonight would put some sense into me.  
  
And in every step that I take, a question runs in my mind... do I really need love?  
  
While my feet embeds itself in the warmness of the sand, a certain person invades my mind... Rukawa Kaede.  
  
Do I really love Rukawa Kaede?  
  
I looked up the sky, never bothered to count the stars. Hoping that maybe I'd see love in the sky...but still I thought, where is the love I'm looking for?  
  
But then God said, the love I'm looking for is not in the sky...  
  
The spark I'm looking for is not found in the twinkling of the stars...  
  
It's here on earth, playing silently with the waves...  
  
And there I saw, here on earth, playing with the waves is Rukawa Kaede, oblivious of the company that silently watches him. And as he explores the breadth of the wild sea, I watch with excitement and awe at the innocence right in front of me.  
  
"It's not advisable for young gorgeous men to be swimming at this rate." I said. "Don't go too far, Rukawa-kun. It's high tide tonight, I don't know how to swim."  
  
And it was true, I barely swam since childhood and all I thought about was fishing and basketball. Well maybe fishing was my alternative to swimming...  
  
But tonight, I never knew the reason why I blurted out to my love prospect, my inability to swim...  
  
"I didn't know Sendoh Akira didn't know how to swim. That's the biggest surprise of the year." And maybe tonight I am glad that Rukawa seemed to be in a good mood. He walked his way and sat down on the ground beside me...still far apart but he's just in reach.  
  
"Hey, I'm just kidding." I said...a lame excuse to cover up my shortcoming in skills. "I do know how to swim. I just like you to be safe, that's all."  
  
"Admit it, you really don't know how to swim." He said.  
  
"I know how to swim, Rukawa-kun." Period.  
  
"Don't kid around. It's obvious that you don't know how to swim. You never even got close to the ocean." Well was that too obvious? I checked on my feet and indeed they were dry. Well I guess these are my automatic defense mechanisms on drowning failing to hide themselves tonight.  
  
"Fine. But I could at least swim up to seven feet." I admitted. "It's some story...don't tell anyone."  
  
I let out a small laugh, trying to exhale some of my anxieties, "That's one of my biggest secrets, and here you are, lured me into exposing it."  
  
"Knowing how to swim doesn't elevate your status as a man. It's not much of a story to me." He said. And I looked at him with half shocked eyes that he doesn't seem to have noticed as he played with the sand in his right hand.  
  
"Whoa there, is this Rukawa Kaede I'm talking to?" I manage to say.  
  
"I could always leave you." He said. Then I knew that the Rukawa I'm with now is still the Rukawa we all know and love. He'd always give out at least one sarcasm in an entire conversation.  
  
"No really, it's like on court we're the biggest of rivals and now – "  
  
"Now that we're on the same place at the same time apart from our so-called friends I'm suddenly turning into an angel."  
  
"Yeah, suddenly you have become one." And indeed he was my angel. And I said that in a sense that he's really become the angel of my life more than the mere implication that he's suddenly become kind to me.  
  
"Well you told me last time that we ought to be friends. I believe you have forgotten that." He said as he looked into me.  
  
And I tried to cover the admiration in my eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I do remember that." I replied "And honestly I'm glad you complied to that request but you know...it's all too shocking. Summer fever, maybe? Or maybe tomorrow you'll give me that cold glare again...kidding!" I again gave out that nervous laugh.  
  
"Depends." He replied.  
  
"Depends on what?"  
  
"Nothing. Forget about it." He said. And all was quiet. I looked into the horizon and so did he.  
  
And I felt good despite the eating silence.  
  
And I thought maybe because he was here.  
  
And he's so good to me.  
  
"Come on." I said, breaking the silence. I came back to my feet and held out a hand. "You don't seem to be doing anything. Maybe being friends would need some bonding time together, ne?"  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked me with his questioning look that I find very amusing and ultimately cute.  
  
"Somewhere...I really don't know. You would come with me, anyhow." I said with confidence. And somehow I felt so at ease with him that I never wanted to end the night with merely silence.  
  
"Well you look decent enough to be trusted. I could come with you." He took my hand and stood up.  
  
_I felt so comfortable with him that I would want more time with him._  
  
"Hey, what do you mean by that?"  
  
_That I felt so high being with him_.  
  
"Why don't we go swimming?"  
  
_Felt so free in his company.  
_  
"I guess we should walk instead..."  
  
_Felt so in love with him._  
  
A/N: Okay...again, whatever it is, tell me. - Archangel

[1] Idea from Fall-chan


End file.
